


Love Wins

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Love Wins, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, everyone loves, steve tells off the media, tony is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labelleizzy posted this prompt: <br/>plot bunny for “love wins”</p>
<p>Going away for the weekend. Anyone willing to write a short little thing in Avengers Fandom where the team, regardless of partnerships, goes out in public and smooches each other just as a statement because yay marriage equality!</p>
<p>Bonus points for first kisses that wind up being “oh, I didn’t know you felt that way” tender and hot, but more to the point I just can see them all just out on a balcony or some stairs somewhere, making the point of you love who you love and confusing the hell out of paparrazzi’s … Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBelleIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/gifts).



The first thing any of them know about it is when that annoying reporter from The Daily Bugle jumps in front of Steve and shouts, “Hey, Cap, what do you think about gays being able to marry now?” It’s a dangerous thing to do considering they’ve just finished up a grueling fight with a swarm of bio-engineered bee drones that were attacking Cincinnati. Everyone is tired and covered in itchy pollen that is giving half the crew hives and the other half sneezing fits. The Hulk got stung six times wading into the worst of it and now Bruce is sporting red welts the size of baseballs as his metabolism takes care of the venom. If the woman had tried to stop anyone else, she’d probably be brushed aside if not outright punched.

“What?” Steve managed, his hair hanging limply over his face. “They can marry in New York already.”

“The Supreme Court just declared it unconstitutional for any state to deny gays the right to be married,” the dark haired woman continued, walking backwards with her recorder held out to catch Steve’s every word. “Everywhere in the U.S.A. Surely you, Captain America, have something to say about that?”

Bucky groaned, Tony snorted, and Clint worked up a chuckle. Wrong question and definitely wrong person to ask; Steve had ranted just last week about the treatment of transsexuals after hearing some talking head go on about Caitlyn Jenner.  Even Bruce couldn’t work up the energy to stay Steve’s reaction. Hell, the reporter deserved whatever Steve threw at her.

“No. I don’t have something to say about that.” Steve stopped dead and everyone else followed suit;  surveying the line of journalists, cameras rolling, microphones trained upon them, he got that gleam in his eyes, the one he got just before he jumped out of the jet without a parachute. “But I do have something I want to do in honor of it.”

Natasha was the closest; Steve offered her his hand and she graciously gave it with a quirk of her lips that said she knew what Steve was up to. With as dramatic a sweep as any Nicholas Sparks romance, he dipped her low and kissed her, their bodies turned so the cameras could see Natasha’s hand caress the side of his face. A gasp ran through the crowd and shutters flickered so fast it was like a sea of clicking crickets. Then he let her go and smiled wide.

“I believe that everyone should be free to love who they love,” he said, voice carrying across the street. “Everyone.”

Then he turned to Clint and offered his hand. Clint turned the tables with a grin and dipped Steve, kissing him hard and fast on the lips with a little nipping around the edges before he let him go.  Natasha, meanwhile, had reached for Wanda and the two were upright, sharing a kiss of their own.

“Hey!” Tony complained grabbing Steve’s hand when Clint stepped back. “As the only outed bisexual on the team, I’m next. Never let it be said I turned down a chance to buss the Cap here.”

“In truth, love is not constrained by any barriers!” Thor agreed. “Come, friend Banner, share a kiss with me.”

Tony made the whole thing dramatic, twirling Steve around and planting a very hot one on him before firing the thrusters and lifting them into the air a good foot or so.  Clint cornered Bucky between Steve and Tony‘s hold and Thor’s arms around Bruce for a quick, very platonic kiss. Then he moved on to Thor, who was more than gentlemanly as well as a good kisser. Bruce was sweet, his lips slightly chapped. Natasha bit him lightly, her eyes sparkling with humor. Wanda was young and shy, and Clint held her loosely, kissing her like a brother would. Tony swooped in and dangled Clint above them all, kissing him only after calling out “Caw, Caw!” with practiced ease. 

As Tony set him down, Clint glanced around and saw Steve hesitate one brief second before he slipped an arm around Bucky and leaned his head in. Their lips met, easy and slow, a vastly different touch than any of the others. Tony hooted loudly, yelling, “You go, Cap!” stepping closer to Bruce and wrapping an arm along the doctor’s shoulders. “About time!”

“What’s going on here?” Phil asked as he came up behind Clint. “Why is everyone kissing?”

“We’re supporting Steve’s view on love,” Clint said without thinking about it. “That everyone can love who they want by kissing who we want to.”

“Good God, PR is going to have a heart attack. It’s all on film?” Phil glanced over to the growing mass of cameras. “Fury’s going to kill me.”

“Come on, Agent. Where’s your sense of fun?” Tony cajoled, never taking his eyes off the now entwined Steve and Bucky.  “Kiss someone!”

Natasha leaned over and nudged Clint in the back, knocking him one step closer to Phil. “Now or never,” she said to both of them. “Man up.”

“Fuck it.” Clint went for it, cupping Phil’s face with his hand and tilting his head to avoid bumping noses. Phil didn’t react at the first touch, and Clint slanted his lips across Phil’s for a few seconds before he started to pull back. A hand on his waist stopped him, and then Phil was kissing him back, hungry with open lips and possessive hold. Clint stopped thinking and sank into it, ignoring the roar of the crowd, the chants, the flashes, the shouted questions. Only when Natasha tapped his shoulder did he pull back and realize everyone else was watching them, even Steve and Bucky who, surprisingly, was blushing.

“Love wins,” Steve said to the crowd. “Always.”

Phil tucked his hand into Clint’s and squeezed.

Maybe it did.

 

 

 


End file.
